


Fatasy come reality (part two)

by Bunny001



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny001/pseuds/Bunny001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part of my fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatasy come reality (part two)

**Author's Note:**

> Again pure fiction

Fantasy come reality (part two)

Taking more wine and laying naked on the bed all three men were happy and relaxed. Sauli was curled next to Adam and planting soft kisses on his chest while Adam twisted his fingers in Sauli´s hair. Tommy was happy, really happy that he was so lucky to be a part of their beautiful relationship – even for one night. “I think you promised me a second orgasm. Ain´t that right, boss?” Tommy smirked as the wine had made him more confident. “Ooh….my little guitarist wants more? What should we do about that? Any ideas?” Adam looked smiling at Sauli. “I think you need to teach his virgin ass a lesson he´ll never forget.” “Get your skinny ass over here” the singer said smiling to himself. Tommy and Adam kissed. A sloppy, sensual, very hot kiss. “Now then my pretty blond… I´m going to claim your ass. I´ll take it slow since this is your first time. We´ve both been there” Adam said looking at Sauli ”So I know what it feels like.”

”We need to get you all relaxed so this will be easier on you. Sauli get over here.” Adam said with confidence. It didn´t take long for all three men kissing and touching each other. Tommy was thrilled. He lost his ´man blowing virginity´ already tonight and now he was going to lose his ´ass virginity´ also. What a night! “Please…I need more. Need to be touched” pleaded the guitarist. “Well, well…I do believe our Tommy is enjoying his evening with us. You want to get him ready for me?” the brunette asked his blond. “With pleasure” hummed Sauli. “Tommy please lay on your back for me.” Adam backed off to let his blond ones have more room. Besides he got to enjoy the view. “Here, put this pillow under your ass. Don´t worry I won´t hurt you. If you don´t like something we can always stop” Sauli told Tommy. “Fuck that shit. Like hell I´m going to stop this!” Tommy claimed.  
Crawling on top of Tommy, Sauli kissed his full lips, his chest and all the way down to his happy trail. “Aah….you two sure know how to kiss” Tommy squealed feeling Adam´s soft lips on him. Adam was kissing Tommy´s neck while Sauli was heading south. 

Adam decided to stay back, he just needed a kiss. Taking the lube Sauli spurted a generous amount on his hands and slowly started stroaking Tommy´s length. “Aah. Shit, Sauli I´m so sensitive.” Throwing his head back on to the bed Tommy let all of his anxiety fall from his body and float in heaven. More lube and before Tommy noticed he had a single finger inside of him. His eyes popping open he looked down at Sauli who was smiling at him, still having Tommy´s dick in his left hand and his right hand was nowhere to be seen. “Just breath and it will feel so good, I promise.” He was right. It felt so good. Strange good. Surprisingly it didn´t hurt, but yet he only had a finger or two inside him and not a huge cock in his ass. Oh well. More on that later. Right now his cock was jumping with joy every time Sauli hit his sweet spot deep inside.

“Please, please….I need more. Adam!!” Tommy was moving frantically trying to feel more, but fingers can only go so far. “I think he is ready for some action” Sauli nodded towards Adam who looked at Tommy like a wild animal ready to attack at any time. Tommy was panting with need. He felt like he was ready to explode. Moving away from Tommy, Sauli stepped down from the bed. Moving like a predator in heat Adam grunted as he took hold of Tommy´s ankles spreading his legs apart. “Please be gentle” Tommy whispered. No reply. Trying to save poor Tommy, Sauli reminded his boyfriend “Tommy is a virgin, remember” Not taking his eyes away from the prize Adam nodded.

A few licks at Adam´s dick from Sauli and then the condom was put on. Teasing Tommy´s hole with his cock, Adam started to slowly pushing in. ”Oh fuck, oh fuck…..” came from Tommy´s mouth. Not going all the way in straight away Adam stopped to take a few deep breaths. He had to focus or he would come at the spot. Looking at the two men breathing fast and redness on their cheeks, Sauli decided to join in the fun.  
“Holy fuck Sauli, what are you doing?!” Adam screamed, nearly ramming into Tommy the whole way. "What does it feel like I´m doing, you dork?” Steadying himself Adam pushed deep into Tommy while Sauli had his fingers Adam´s ass. “Fuck….do you want me to come straight away? Shit….” Adam groaned at his boyfriend who just smirked at him. Tommy had no idea what was going on, he just laid on his back holding on to his dick and letting his body understand the new feelings.

Moving slowly Adam started to go in and out of Tommy. It didn´t take too long for Tommy´s body and dick to take interest. ”Oh God!! Harder, Adam please fuck me!” Tommy shouted as he frantically jerked off. Adam looked at Tommy who was squirming underneath him and to his side where Sauli was on his knees on the floor jerking off and fucking Adam´s ass with his left hand. It was too much. No more mr.nice guy.  
Placing his hands on Tommy´s hips Adam slammed inside like there was no tomorrow. The noises Tommy made weren´t English, incoherent swears and grunts. The bedroom was quickly filled with ´fucks´, moans and noises of hips hitting together. 

Again Tommy was the first one to come (he will say that it´s due to all the new feelings) as he lifted his hips up to meet Adam. His eyes rolled back as his head hit the bed. Screaming from the top off his lungs as his cum fly on his chest. Tommy could hardly breathe. That didn´t stop Adam from turning Tommy over. Trying to catch his breath Tommy gripped the sheets for dear life.  
“You. Feel. So. Fucking. Good” Adam mumbled under his breath as he fucked Tommy thru the bed and found his release. The same time Sauli felt his own orgasm racing thru his body. All three men collapsing on top of each other. No one cared about the mess and ruined sheets. 

No idea how long they were like that, a pile of naked bodys and dried up cum. Finally Adam got up. Taking the condom away and throwing it somewhere he laid next to Tommy and gently stroked his red face “Well, how was that?” It took some time for Tommy to manage an answer: he got a thumbs up and a cheeky grin. Adam smiled and looked at Sauli, yes that will do.

“Next time will let you practice on your blowjob skills.”

THE END.


End file.
